Betrayed?
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: Based on events from the Evolution-R manga/anime. MAJOR SPOILERS INSIDE. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled, else enjoy my speculation on 'what might be'. Implied L/G, A/Z.


Author's notes before dropping you all into the story: For those in the know, Slayers finally got a new season this past year, Slayers Revolution. For those not in the know, the second arc of that season, Slayers Evolution-R just started the other week. Recently, QP/Diana was kind enough to post up a summary of the first chapter of the corresponding manga, which has jumped right to the plot. (The anime is getting there, but doing more setting up.) Basic summary as follows-

Zelgadis was with Amelia and Pocota when he was approached by Ozel. She wanted to talk to him in private, so he left with her. A time later Lina and Gourry were alerted to an explosion, when they got to the source they found Amelia unconscious, Zelgadis standing over her (he told them Amelia was just asleep) while Pocota exclaimed, "Zelgadis betrayed us!" as he threw another spell at Zelgadis. Zelgadis then tells the others he has changed sides and demands Lina go with him. Lina refuses, so Zelgadis attacks her, Lina fending him off with her sword. (Zuuma also shows up, going after Gourry who had been intent on aiding Lina.) In the meantime Pocota is finally able to rouse Amelia. Zelgadis decides to leave right after this. Zuuma tells Lina to "come to Vezendi or someone will die!" and also leaves. Amelia fears he means Zelgadis.

Some of the plot points and characters have been taken from the novels, so some may know what's ahead. Then again, Zelgadis didn't desert the group in the novels, so this is pretty big. Anyway, I was thinking on how Amelia would feel and react upon learning that Zelgadis had turned against the group and was now potentially in danger's path. Enjoy the read.

-And thus it continues-

"Betray....betrayed....betrayed us......ZELGADIS betrayed us!"

Amelia jerked from her thoughts rather violently, taking a moment to recollect herself. It had been a day since Zelgadis had gone, but it felt as if a week had gone by. Betrayed....betrayed... Amelia clenched her fists. "No...it's not true. It's not!"

A clatter arose behind Amelia. She turned to find Pocota had slipped from his perch on a bookshelf and was looking up at her oddly. "Are you still going on about that?" he asked, a serious expression on his face.

Amelia gave a curt nod. "I can't help it, Pocota-san, it just feels so strange. Everything seemed fine, then all of a sudden...but I still don't understand! All I know is that Zelgadis-san left with Ozel-san to talk...and I know I heard him come back...I think I remember turning to look at him, then....nothing. Not until you woke me up?" Amelia tried to think of anything more, but nothing came to mind. "It's all such a jumbled mess!"

Pocota gave a scowl, clenching a small fist. "Would that I could have given him a piece of my mind! What he did is unforgivable!"

Amelia knelt down to Pocota's level and placed her hand gently over Pocota's tiny clenched fist. "You're not being very fair, you know."

Pocota fell silent when he looked into her eyes. He could tell she was fighting back tears. "S-sorry," he apologized, but suddenly caught himself. "What am I saying? And how can _you_ say that? You're the one he attacked!"

Amelia turned her gaze from Pocota, looking to the dusty bookshelves nearby. "He would never....that is, he's not...that's not how he is. Not anymore." Amelia returned her gaze to Pocota's confused face, giving him a small smile.

Pocota watched Amelia for a moment, trying to read her expression. "You know, I don't get you sometimes. Can you only see good in others?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, all too often I see the evils of this world. It's the times that I do find the good in someone that I cling to that. Sometimes they need someone to see the good in them. Am I right, Pocota-san?" Amelia gave him a bigger smile than before, causing Pocota to blush in embarrassment.

"I just thought you were weird," he muttered under his breath, but he quickly halted this. "Ah, actually, I did appreciate your kindness..sort of." Pocota began to fidget with his zipper in nervousness. "But that Zelgadis guy...I guess I just don't understand him."

Amelia leaned back on her haunches, her legs growing tired from crouching. "Zelgadis-san isn't the easiest to understand, I admit." she replied in a quiet voice.

"Then how can you trust him?" Pocota blurted out. He caught himself, but the statement was already out.

"How can I _not_?" Amelia returned, her gaze turning from Pocota once more.

"Uh, Amelia?" Pocota asked, as she'd risen from the ground and was walking silently, lost in thought. He levitated above her before coming to rest on top of her head, looking down at her in curiosity.

Amelia smiled. "I know his heart, Pocota-san. I did see the good in him, but not without him wanting to show it to me willingly. You say he betrayed us, but again, if he had wanted to kill us he could have...and would have. I know it." Amelia gave a slight shudder, causing Pocota to grip her hair to remain stable. "He has his reasons for doing what he did."

"If you say so..." Pocota rolled his eyes but left it at that. He watched as Amelia fell silent, browsing the books on the shelves. Occasionally she would remove one from the shelf, flip through it, often even pausing to read something before returning the book to the shelf. He finally broke the silence. "What are you looking for?"

Amelia gave a sigh as she placed a book back on the shelf. "I don't even know. A distraction, I suppose. It's just so..." Amelia cast a look around the room, "..so empty here."

Pocota also looked around the room, which was full of books and other odds and ends. He sighed. "Looks plenty full to me."

Amelia looked back up at Pocota, seeing his confused expression. "Pocota-san, if I may?" When he gave a nod she continued, "How did you cope after....well, after you and Duclis-san parted ways?"

Pocota gave a "Hmph!" and folded his arms, but then his expression softened. "He was my mentor. I missed him a lot. More than a lot. After he was gone I only had myself. It was....it _has_ been very lonely." He suddenly got a sour expression on his face. "Oh, I see what you did."

Amelia almost gave a laugh, but thought better of it. "I apologize, Pocota-san, I was trying to make a point. You haven't traveled with us long, but I traveled with Zelgadis-san for almost as long as I've traveled with Lina-san and Gourry-san. It just feels off not having him here with us any longer...and I worry about him."

Pocota rested his head against Amelia's hair, trying not to think too much on his own lost mentor. "I guess I can give you that. I just can't get over his changing sides just like that." Amelia fell silent at his comment, and if he'd not been so close to her he might have disbelieved the uttered, "Sometimes I can't, either." from her. Pocota looked down to see her face, but her attention had moved elsewhere. Pocota decided not to press the issue.

The two were on the verge of companionable silence when a sigh was heard from across the room. Pocota was forced to turn about when Amelia turned her head to see who had been spying on them, spotting none other than Lina Inverse herself.

"Lina-san?" Amelia asked, but instead of a response Lina marched across the room, grabbing Amelia by the wrist as she led her from the room. They passed by Gourry, dozing in the hallway. Without a word Lina grabbed Pocota by the scruff of his neck, much to his protestation, before depositing him in Gourry's lap. With a hiss, Pocota glared at Lina's retreating back, but then resettled himself on top of Gourry's head and continued to glare after Lina.

Amelia was about to ask Lina where they were going when Lina suddenly pulled her into a small study, closing the door behind her. A lit candle in the corner clued Amelia in that Lina had been in here, and possibly been able to overhear the earlier conversation.

Lina finally released her hold on Amelia, but didn't turn around to face her. After a silent moment Lina took a deep breath, then turned around. "Amelia, we need to talk."

Amelia blinked. "I'm fine, Lina-san, really I am."

Lina shook her head, holding her hand up to silence Amelia. "No, not about that. About _him_."

"Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked. At Lina's nod she replied, "What about him?"

Lina shook her head. "Sometimes I wish I'd clued you in to some of our earlier travels, before you joined us. Amelia, Zel is....that is, he's not always been the _nice_ person you know him to be. He's.... Wow, how do I put this?"

"Truthfully, please," Amelia looked at Lina, somewhat worried as to what Lina was going to say.

"Zelgadis'll kill me for this," Lina muttered, then noticed the irony of her statement. "Ah, well, that was easy enough. See, thing is, when we first met he wasn't exactly a pleasure to meet. In fact, he said hello by inserting his knee into my gut." Lina winced as she rubbed her stomach, as if the bruise were still there. "Granted, he's gotten better with time, but that was before this whole Rezo mess came up."

Amelia's worried look only became more worried. "What are you saying, Lina-san?"

"Zelgadis already proved he's willing to go back to how he once was. I have no idea what he found out, but he incapacitated you, not to mention he attacked _me_!" Lina scowled, rubbing at her arm absently. She'd gotten a bit out of practice with her sword until the previous day when she'd suddenly had to rely on it again. "I just have this feeling that if this Ozel knows a way to cure him and if we get in the way...." Lina locked her gaze with Amelia's, "Darn it, Amelia! He _will_ kill you if he has to! You can't let your guard down with him. _Especially_ with him!"

Amelia was shocked, unable to think of anything to say for a moment. Her breathing had increased as had her heartbeat, taking in what Lina had said. She swallowed hard, but then clenched her fist.

"No."

Lina frowned. "Amelia, don't be like this." She reached out to clasp onto Amelia's fist but Amelia jerked back. Lina looked at her in surprise.

Amelia had a resolute look on her face. "He's not like that anymore, I know he isn't! Yes, he left us, but he had to have had a good reason to do so! I don't agree with what he did, but the fact that we're all still here without any real injury tells me he'll not harm us if he can help it. He may have been tricked, Lina-san, did you think about that?"

Lina again tried to grab onto Amelia's hands in an attempt to calm her down. "Amelia, get a hold of yourself. Listen to what I'm saying!"

Amelia backed away from Lina again. "No, listen to me! Just for a moment! Haven't you found it suspicious that he left for Vezendi - the very same place _you_ were told to go? You were threatened that someone would die if you didn't, and who else but Zelgadis-san, who is heading there as we speak? He's walked right into a trap, and you want to place the blame on _him_?"

Lina finally lunged out at Amelia and gripped her shoulders firmly. "Amelia, stop it, stop it! We don't know what Zuuma meant by that, anymore than we know why Zelgadis left! Don't let your emotions get away with you!" She gave Amelia a few good shakes, hoping it would bring her to her senses.

"But...but he's all alone, and Zuuma....and.....I might never...ever see him again!" Amelia's eyes finally released the tears she'd been holding back, a genuine sob finally erupting. Lina had stopped by then, but Amelia's shoulders now shook of their own accord.

Lina's grip loosened as she repositioned her hold, looping an arm around Amelia's shaking shoulders as she placed her other hand gently on one of Amelia's arms. "Calm down, Amelia, calm down. We'll sort this mess out."

Amelia's knees nearly gave out as she buried her head in Lina's shoulder, unable to hold back the emotions any longer. Lina wrapped her other arm around Amelia, trying her best to comfort the crying girl, all the while thankful the others were elsewhere.

Amelia's shaking slowly subsided, but she remained where she was for a while longer. She finally lifted her head from Lina's now damp shoulder, tearstained eyes looking up to her friend and mentor. "I'm so sorry. I know I need to be strong. It's just....I...can't," she gave out a shuddered sob, but finally managed to stop crying as she had been.

Lina just patted her back gently, remembering what a wreck she had been when Gourry had been taken so long ago. "It's okay, better to let it out than to keep holding it in." Lina would have laughed at hearing those words come from her mouth. She'd been foolish and denied her own feelings for so long that Gourry's loss had been especially hard on her.

Amelia wiped at the tears on her cheeks in an attempt to make herself decent again. She took a few deep breaths to help, finally standing up straight again. "Thank you, Lina-san. Thank you for caring, and for your warning." She had to stop to keep a fresh rush of tears from coming on, but finally succeeding in keeping her composure. "You might call me silly for it, but despite what has happened and your warnings, I won't give up on Zelgadis-san. I can't!" Amelia clenched her jaw in a look of renewed determination.

Lina gave a slight nod. "Of course, you're always going to do what you feel is best. Just...be careful out there, Amelia. Friend or foe, we won't know Zelgadis' intentions until it may be too late." She pulled some of Amelia's hair which had been plastered to Amelia's wet cheek back, tucking it behind Amelia's ear. "I've already lost one member of our party, I'd rather not lose another."

Amelia nodded in response. "Right."

Lina finally released Amelia from her hug, but again reached out for Amelia's hands. She met no resistance this time. "Just remember, if anything should happen, you're to keep everyone going. We will get to the bottom of this, but I need you there to help. Think you can handle that, Amelia?"

Amelia gave another nod. "Right, of course, Lina-san."

Lina smiled. She would have said more, but a sudden crash from outside disturbed them. A wail from without quickly alerted them to the disturbance.

"That idiotic Nama!" Lina growled. "Promise or not, she's going to end up a kettle!" Lina pushed her sleeved up in agitation as she set off to make things right again.

Amelia gave a sigh, but followed after Lina, still trying to dry her face. She just couldn't shake the gut feeling that Zelgadis had put himself in mortal danger.

"I trust you, Zelgadis-san, because you also had trust in _me_."

-Surely it doth end-

Author's closing notes: Yes, I know I need to work on Here With Me. It's been nagging at me to do so. I'm just one of those awful people who wants to have as much information as possible at my disposal (if possible) before writing things. ..unless it's stuff like this, where the raw emotion of a character causes something to practically write itself. Know I am still wanting to finish the other story.

That aside, I highly encourage everyone to go seek out Slayers Evolution-R! There's been another big development that ought to prove rather dramatic itself. (We can all rejoice that FUNimation will be releasing Revolution and Evolution-R to DVD next year!)


End file.
